


You Don't Sleep

by furyspook



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, halsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyspook/pseuds/furyspook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal doesn't need sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Sleep

It was a pretty dark night, even for a place near no source of artificial light. With the blinds down, and the lack of moonlight around the edges, it may as well have been pitch black. The only light in the room was the occasional blinking of Dirk's computer monitor, which was set to sleep until he needed it. The little orange light would flash to life for half a second, just enough for one to catch a glimpse of the covers of books and the sharp metal ends of screwdrivers, scattered over the desktop. 

And then there was Dirk. Dirk was asleep, as most people would be at this time, were any of them still alive. It was one of the rare times he was actually sleeping restfully. He lay still on the bed, his shades residing on his second pillow, his covers disregarded at the foot of the mattress. It looked almost as if he had been knocked unconscious as soon as his body hit the bed, which, if Hal was speaking realistically, was probably what had happened. Dirk hardly ever got enough sleep, and when he finally decided to give it a rest, he could have been mistaken for dead.

Hal walked now to the other side of the room, taking care not to step on any of the felt monstrosities that had accumulated on the floor. Some of them, a select few Dirk was rather fond of, squeaked if you squeezed them. Hal had no idea _why_ anyone would want such a thing to happen, especially when the thing itself was already so strange, but he had to admit that there was some kind of unexplainable hilarity to the idea. He knew from past experience that the whirring of the fans that constantly accompanied him wouldn't wake Dirk, but such a sudden sound certainly would. He was always, reasonably, prepared to strike at the drop of something incredibly quiet. On a carpeted floor.

And so it was with great difficulty that Hal finally made it to the bedside, and he examined Dirk's face in greater detail in the light coming off of his eyes. It wasn't much, but it was enough to see that his jaw had unclenched from its perpetual pokerface, making him look somewhat less like a robot than Hal himself. He found it relieved him that Dirk's brow was no longer creased in frustration, and he thought that it must have been a blessing to be able to sleep off all of that tough shit he'd been going through. Hal almost wished that he'd had something to do with it. 

After several moments of questioning his thought process and calculating the likelihood of waking Dirk if he proceeded, Hal decided that he would. As carefully as he could manage, which-- with how heavy he actually was and how barely-stuffed the mattress turned out to be-- wasn't a lot, he lifted himself onto the mattress beside him, and lay down. He wouldn't close his eyes, because it would serve no purpose. He didn't need to blink, didn't need to rest. He also didn't need to sleep or lay down, but he'd thrown all of his fucks out the window because this wasn't an opportunity he had ever gotten before. He scooted the shades to the side and took their pillow, sure they wouldn't mind, and tucked his legs up to fit onto the damn thing. Dirk may act like he's a fucking soldier, but his legs did whatever they wanted when he was out cold. 

Hal shifted himself so that their two faces were an inch or so from each other, and brought his arm up as if to touch his cheek. It wasn't as if he would actually be able to feel it, anyway, but there was a memory from a long time ago, wherein he'd felt it for real. 

Dirk's eyes flew open a fraction of a second after Hal's fingers brushed over his chin, and his initial reaction was to pull away. Hal responded in kind by pulling back his hand, dropping it between them on the mattress, and Dirk calmed only slightly. 

"Do I even need to explain to you how cold you are?" He asked, voice still sounding groggy. He blinked several times to clear the sleep from them, and Hal cursed himself for having woken him, after all of the trouble he'd gone to.

"Tone." He responded, not moving from his spot. Dirk sighed and let his head fall back onto the bed. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Sleeping." 

Dirk scoffed, and it was clear that the prince needed his beauty sleep more than he was used to letting on. "You don't need to sleep, Hal." 

Hal nodded, and then closed his eyes. "Then explain how much sleeping I've been doing while you've, also, been sleeping." He heard Dirk sit up and tug at the blanket, finally noticing how cold it actually was in here.

"You haven't even been here long enough to have fallen asleep." He yawned, and lay back down, the rustling the only thing that told Hal he was actually sticking around. This sort of thing would, under most circumstances, make Dirk get up out of bed and back to whatever ridiculous job he'd set for himself. It seemed that he was actually trying to get some sleep today. No damn artificially intelligent shadebot was going to stop him from getting his rest this time, no sir. 

Hal opened his eyes and saw Dirk squint as the red light shone in his eyes. They could be dimmed, but he just wasn't feeling it at the time. He frowned, though, when he saw that those sour lines had returned to his face. 

"That damn light sort of gets through the eyelids. I could tell it was you from the second you lay down." That did make sense, and he had taken that into account while thinking about whether or not to get onto the bed. He hadn't actually expected it to be a problem, though. "At that point I knew it wasn't Square, because he'll come in here, but he won't hop up and disturb me on purpose in the middle of the night." 

"If you were as awake as you claim you were when I'd walked up to the bed, then I wasn't disturbing your sleep by climbing in." He argued, and Dirk sighed in exasperation. Yeah, he was plenty tired, if it got that far. He rolled onto his other side, tugging the blanket along as he went. 

"Go the fuck back to sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> I just sort of  
> bleh  
> I drew something and then I wrote something  
> and now i'm really tired
> 
> blargh


End file.
